


the sun is in her eyes, and he won’t look away

by JazzGirl123



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: She isnotin love with him.She doesn’t even know his real name.She knows eats Swedish Fish for breakfast, and uses kiwi-watermelon shampoo, and scrunches his nose when he smiles, and falls in the garden pond regularly when he ditches class and falls asleep there, and has glittering stars for eyes, always filling her with warmth when they’re directed at her.But she isNOTin love with him.
Relationships: Axel/Scholar (Sweet Elite)
Kudos: 19





	the sun is in her eyes, and he won’t look away

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me about the title, it’s two am....
> 
> This is my first time writing for this (amazing) game, so I hope you guys like it! I am _como se dice_ soft for the pretty rocker boy.

She is _not_ in love with him. 

She doesn’t even know his real name.

She knows eats Swedish Fish for breakfast, and uses kiwi-watermelon shampoo, and scrunches his nose when he smiles, and falls in the garden pond regularly when he ditches class and falls asleep there, and has glittering stars for eyes, always filling her with warmth when they’re directed at her. 

But she is **NOT** in love with him.

.

They’re friends. Sort of. Are they?

They are, right? Or is she just friends with his friends? Oh, god, is this middle school again? 

Maybe he’s her friend, but she’s just his classmate he sees on occasion? Is this unrequited friendship? 

Whatever. 

Point is, they’re on decent terms. 

She’s certain it’s because she had no idea who he was when they met or how famous he is (and she still doesn’t). 

She’s not surprised he’s famous (supposedly) though; she’s heard him singing a few times in the garden and theater (and the shower the rare times he wakes up more than ten minutes before their first class), and his voice just...hits different. 

Even without looking at you, you get the sense you’re the only people in the world and he’s performing all of this for you, and you alone. 

As friends do! Friends totally get mesmerized by their friend’s peaceful and gentle smile as they get lost in their own music, and the occasional nose scrunch and unsatisfied frown at immediately disliking whatever they just created! It’s totally adorable in a completely platonic way!

Because she’s not in love with him.

.

So she likes his stupid fluffy hair, and his kind eyes, and sweet smile, and dorky laugh, and adorable pouty face, and cocky little smirk, and the ever so affectionate eye-roll he saves just for Tadashi. 

That doesn’t mean she loves him. 

.

( If it does, she’s no better than his fans, and his fans don’t know him at all...

...but isn’t she selfish for thinking she does? ) 

Doesn’t matter; she isn’t in love with him. 

.

He’s in love with her. 

Her real name is Delphina but she looks up when anyone calls for “Feeny”; it cracks him up. It’s such an old-man name for such a cute girl. 

He knows she’s addicted to iced coffee and mint ice cream, to the point of it being the only thing she eats some days, but god help the poor soul who gives her mint-flavored coffee or coffee ice cream; she’ll throw them right back at them and cross her arm and do the cutest little pout that just makes him want to pinch her cheeks.

She uses kids’ brand tear-free strawberry love wish scented shampoo (whatever _that_ means) but expensive salon-quality conditioner that usually only seems to last a few days. No one else uses it; she just REALLY likes conditioner. 

She hates her laugh because she snorts half the time, but he thinks it’s great and so much better than the trying-to-be-cute “teehee” giggles that fans pretend to have in front of him. Plus they can’t pull off snorting milk from their nose from laughing too hard, and he’s recently found that an endearing trait. 

But when she looks at him...his whole chest hurts at the same time it swells with joy. 

She doesn’t look at him all gooey and lovestruck; she just looks at him like he’s the annoying boy in her math class who stole her good pen three weeks ago and refuses to give it back, or the one who steals her French fries off her lunch tray when she’s busy talking to one of their friends about this and that, and when he pretends to look as innocent as he can as she glares at him, she laughs and teases him with a voice that’s full of warmth and affection he can’t help but misinterpret as his cheeks hurt from how hard he’s grinning. 

It’s a double edged sword, really. 

She looks at him like he’s a person, just the pretty boy she got stuck being friends with, and he’s grateful for having someone like that in his life. 

And yet, he daydreams: of squeezing her hand under their desks in class, of moving her hair to the side and kissing her goodbye before they go to their next class, of using his free time to rest his head on her lap and sleep in the garden away from prying eyes, of her leaning against his shoulder and humming softly to the lyrics he’s trying to work out, of just being with her. 

He dreams of her loving him. 

And he sighs, knowing she won’t see him the way he sees her. 

.

And she sighs, knowing she’s in love with someone she can’t have. 

.

_( The world sees the truth, but stubborn attracts stubborn, and together they raise denial. )_


End file.
